Los Vínculos
by AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima
Summary: Este fanfiction es después del capítulo 700 y después del capítulo de Gaiden con el final: "Sasuke regresa". Aquí Naruto y Sasuke después de un día, notan que ellos no están felices-felices, Sasuke acaba de volver y notan que sólo en el momento que ellos están felices-felices es cuando están con el otro...
1. El regreso de Sasuke

**Capítulo 1** : El regreso de Sasuke

Era otro día pacífico en Konoha. Naruto estaba ocupado como siempre en su oficina como hokage, revisando los últimos papeles necesarios que necesitan ser firmados y corregidos si es que era necesario por él. Normalmente sólo tiene que firmarlos ya que cualquier error era Shikamaru el que se encargaba de arreglarlos.

Se había pasado el día revisando todo de vuelta antes de poner el sello de aprobación junto con su firma, todo como lo tenía coordinado anteriormente con Shikamaru. Está vez, eran los que serían necesarios para los graduados de la academia, entre ellos su hijo, Boruto Uzumaki.

Hace ya un tiempo, había discutido con Shino como serían los grupos como sugerencia para las formaciones en el futuro. De antemano sabía que el escuadrón Ino-Shika-Cho, sería formado por la nueva generación de aquella formación.

De allí, sabía que su hijo tendría que formar equipo con Sarada Uchiha, hija de sus viejos compañeros de equipo, Sakura Haruno, ahora conocida como Sakura Uchiha y su buen y mejor amigo de toda la vida, Sasuke Uchiha, el único y original heredero del clan Uchiha; y como tercer miembro, tenía planeado poner a Mitsuki, el chico de una aldea extranjera.

Ya habían pasado unos 12 años desde que Sasuke se había ido a esa misión de análisis de la zona y según recordaba, en su último pergamino entregado por el halcón especial de Sasuke, decía que el último sector correspondiente a su sistema de investigación ya casi terminaba de ser explorado y verificado correctamente de tal manera que no hay ningún enemigo ni ninguna amenaza para el futuro de la villa.

Hace muchos años atrás Sasuke se ofreció voluntariamente a ser él, quién se encargará de esa labor. Naruto al inicio, se negó a dejarlo ir sólo, quería acompañarlo. Pero Sasuke le recordó que es él quien posee el rinnegan y sharingan y que esa es su manera de colaborar con los deberes de proteger Konoha. Con pena Naruto le dejo ir y le hizo prometer que vería por Sakura y Sarada. Naruto le dijo lo que le dice a su hijo a veces, que para él todos en Konoha son como su familia.

Estando cada vez más cerca el examen de graduación de la academia para la promoción de su hijo y de los hijos de sus ex-compañeros, estaba ansioso de saber por parte de Shino que tal le había ido a su hijo. Eso le hizo recordar cuando apenas era él un chiquillo de 12 intentando graduarse por tercera vez y como fue engañado a aprender el jutsu que ahora más usa, el kage bushin no jutsu, y con eso logró graduarse aquella vez.

Ya era de noche, y el día anterior a dicho examen, por millonésima vez había vuelto a contar la cantidad de bandanas para los graduados. Ya estaba seguro gracias a la ayuda de Shikamaru, su fiel consejero, que había la cantidad correcta de estás. Pero por alguna razón, quería volverlas a contar. Cuando lo hacía, sintió un chakra que no sentía aproximarse a la aldea desde hace años, ese chakra sí que lo conocía muy bien y supo que no tardaría en aparecer dicha persona por su oficina.

Naruto: ¿cuántos años han pasado? *atrapa un pergamino* supongo que este es el último, sino no estarías aquí en persona, ¿verdad Sasuke? *le sonrió*  
Sasuke: hn... *termina de entrar a la oficina* así es séptimo... como verás por fin le puedo decir misión cumplida...  
Naruto: *abre el pergamino* ya veo... entonces, en verdad ¿no hay ninguna actividad sospechosa ni ningún problema?  
Sasuke: ¿alguna vez te he mentido?  
Naruto: ! Ah? No es eso tem-... Sasuke... sólo quería que me lo confirmaras...  
Sasuke: perdón, séptimo, tiene razón... pero es verdad, no hay nada de qué preocuparse  
Naruto: ok, deberías de irte a casa, apuesto a que Sakura-chan y Sarada-chan se alegrarán de verte... *sonríe*  
Sasuke: y ¿Qué hay de ti?, Hinata... ¿no te está esperando a ti también?  
Naruto: yeah, sí también *sonrió* aunque... *miro a un lado* últimamente cuando llegó ya está durmiendo... al igual que Boruto y mi pequeña Himawari...  
Sasuke: y como no estarlo, ya es tarde, dob- Naruto  
Naruto: jeje... *se rasca detrás de la nuca* es verdad... en tal caso es posible que tú también encuentres a Sakura y Sarada durmiendo...  
Sasuke: hn… es posible...  
Naruto: bueno, pondré este otro pergamino con el resto de la información relacionada con tu misión especial, volveré a poner las bandanas dónde deberían y eso será todo por hoy...  
Sasuke: esas bandanas... ¿serán para los recién graduados?  
Naruto: sí-ttebayo *sonrió* oh, eso me recuerda... según Shino Sarada tiene las mejores clasificaciones...  
Sasuke: je, no me digas que resulta que tu hijo tiene las peores...  
Naruto: hey... no es verdad... Boruto ha mostrado ser muy habilidoso... y serán el nuevo equipo 7... *sonrió con nostalgia*  
Sasuke: mmm... equipo 7...  
*pasaron unos segundos*  
Sasuke: ¿cuándo será el día de graduación?  
Naruto: jeje... quién lo diría, has llegado justo a tiempo... será mañana... como hokage podré asistir pero como observador... meditador... no exactamente como padre *baja su mirada*  
Sasuke: *suspira y murmulla* usuratonkachi... *vuelve a hablar normal* Naruto, yo estaré como padre... si quieres...  
Naruto: de ¡¿verdad?! Estarías junto a Hinata y Sakura viendo tanto a Sarada como a Boruto...  
Sasuke: hn… como sea...  
Naruto: gracias-ttebayo  
Sasuke: bueno, será mejor que me retiré, con tu permiso...  
Naruto: hey, entonces nos vemos mañana *sonríe* dile hola a Sakura de mi parte...  
Sasuke: hn…  
*Sasuke dejó la oficina*  
Naruto: *pensando* me alegra que por fin hayas vuelto *dejo el pergamino con los otros papeles y las bandanas como debía antes de retirarse él también de su oficina y dirigirse a casa*

Llegó a su casa, encontró a todos durmiendo tal como le comentó a su mejor amigo.

Naruto: *pensando, mientras se preparaba para acostarse junto a Hinata* aún le cuesta dejar de llamarme cómo solía cuando éramos jóvenes... pero yo no me quedé atrás también le llamé como solía... *se ríe para sí mismo y se acuesta*

En otra parte, Sasuke llegó a su casa, y de igual manera encontró a Sakura y Sarada durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, decidió alistarse para dormir de la más silenciosa manera posible, sabía mejor que nada, que si despertaba a Sakura está se emocionaría y posiblemente terminé despertando a todos sus vecinos. Además estaba seguro de antemano que de eso no se iba a librar, pero prefería que pasará en la mañana que a esas horas de la noche.

Sasuke: *pensando antes de meterse a la cama* posiblemente no me suelte por un buen rato, y con eso de paso va a despertar a Sarada... es posible que ella también se sorprenda... será algo fastidioso por la mañana... *suspira para sus adentros y se acuesta*

Llega el día siguiente, y en la casa Uchiha pasó más o menos tal como se predijo Sasuke, sólo que con lágrimas por parte de las dos mujeres que actualmente estaban en su vida...

Sasuke: *pensando* ¿Cómo fue que no pensé que llorarían? *suspira para sus adentros*  
Sarada: *dejando de llorar* ¿ya terminaste tu misión, verdad papá?  
Sakura: bienvenido a casa... *también dejando de llorar y soltando el abrazo*  
Sasuke: hn... ayer llegué en la noche... después de ver al dob- digo al séptimo y entregar personalmente el último pergamino me vine... las vi durmiendo así que tan sólo me acosté yo también...  
Sarada: *pensando* dob- ¿qué? Mi mamá me dijo que antes, ella, papá y el séptimo hokage eran muy buenos amigos... aunque me pareció que papá no le tenía respecto...  
Sakura: haz llegado a tiempo…  
Sasuke: lo dices por lo de la graduación de Sarada de la academia... justo me mencionó algo Naruto...  
Sarada: papá... entonces, ¿estarás allí, verdad?  
Sasuke: hn… Naruto, me preguntó si podíamos estar con Hinata y ver a Boruto también  
Sakura: ya claro, pobre Boruto desde que Naruto es hokage, técnicamente son sus clones los que pasan tiempo con él...  
Sasuke: ¿clones?  
Sarada: ¿es que acaso papá no conoce la técnica de clones de sombra del hokage? *algo sorprendida*  
Sasuke: no, no es eso Sarada, me sorprende que use clones para eso y no para lo que normalmente hacía... para lo que no quería...  
Sakura: mmm... en realidad, actualmente es difícil saber si es que te has encontrado con él en el pueblo o con un clon... aunque es más posible que sea un clon y que el real este en la oficina...  
Sasuke: ya veo...  
Sakura: bueno, será mejor que te des prisa hija, no querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: los Uchiha, no son de llegar tarde...  
Sakura: no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, nunca lo hemos hecho *sonríe*

Con eso los tres se alistan, mientras en la casa Uzumaki...

Hinata: Boruto, ¿ya tienes todo listo?  
Boruto: sí… viejo... ¿vas a estar tú también, verdad?  
Naruto: ya sabes que debo de iniciar la ceremonia como hokage... *sonríe*  
Himawari: yo estaré con mamá, ánimos hermano *sonríe*  
Naruto: ah verdad, Hinata, Sasuke llegó ayer en la noche y me prometió que te acompañará junto a Sakura *sonríe*  
Hinata: oh, Sasuke-kun, ¿ha vuelto después de tantos años, ya terminó?  
Naruto: ahh... apuesto a que Sakura y Sarada deben de estar muy felices *sonrió*  
Boruto: viejo... ¿quién es ese tal Sasuke...?  
Naruto: ah? ¿Quién es Sasuke?  
*Boruto afirma con la cabeza*  
Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha, el último miembro del original clan Uchiha, mi mejor amigo y miembro del equipo 7...  
Hinata: y otro héroe de guerra *sonríe*  
Boruto: ah? Cómo lo que dicen del viejo-dattebasa  
Naruto: ... tan sólo estate listo...  
Hinata: nos vemos en la noche *sonríe*  
Naruto: ten un buen día *se va a su oficina, para luego dirigirse a la academia*

Así, Naruto se alistó para prepararse para abrir la ceremonia de graduación, mientras que su hijo iría luego con su madre y hermana a la academia ninja. Estando llegando a la academia, Hinata, Boruto y Himawari se encontraron con Sakura, Sasuke y Sarada.

Hinata: Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Sarada, buenos días *sonríe*  
Sakura: hola Hinata-sama, buenas  
Boruto: Sarada...  
Sarada: Boruto...  
Sakura: hey, vengan entremos, *pone una mano en el hombro de Boruto y la otra en el hombro de Sarada y los empuja un poco hacia adentro* Hinata... Sasuke prometió a Naruto que te acompañaríamos, ¿verdad? *volteó a ver a Sasuke*  
Sasuke: hn… ¿es ese el hijo de Naruto?  
Sakura: ah? Oh claro, se me olvidaba, acabas de volver anoche  
Hinata: mm... Naruto me comentó algo por la mañana...  
*se van dirigiendo a dentro*  
Sasuke: ya veo...  
Hinata: oh, es verdad, *ve a Himawari* perdón Himawari, no te he presentado...  
Himawari: ah? Mamá, ¿es ese Sasuke?  
Hinata: mmm… *asiente, recordando la conversación de la mañana*  
Sasuke: hn…  
Hinata: ella es la menor, Himawari *sonríe y nota a Naruto entre los profesores, junto a Shino, listo para iniciar la ceremonia* Naruto ya está aquí  
Sakura: vamos *sonríe*

Los tres van a buscar un lugar junto a otros padres y entre ellos estaban sus viejos amigos...

Ino: Sasuke! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?  
Sai: veo, que ya has vuelto, Sasuke-kun  
Sasuke: hn…  
Hinata: Ino, Sai... buenos días  
Ino: Hinata y Himawari, hola  
Himawari: hola...  
Sai: ¿por qué no se nos unen?  
Chouji: oh, ves aquí están todos  
Karui: pero si es obvio, querido, venga vamos sentemos por aquí  
Lee: y una vez más, nuestro hijo será una prueba de que sin ninjutsu o genjutsu uno se puede hacer un verdadero ninja  
Tenten: sí, sí como sea, tan sólo siéntate  
Shikamaru: bueno, tengo que regresar con Naruto como su consejero...  
Temari: sólo anda, yo estaré bien aquí, total aquí están todos los que conocemos, ¿verdad?  
Shikamaru: ah, que problemático...  
Kiba: vamos Akamaru, no vamos a molestar a nadie...  
*Akamaru se muestra agotado*

Una vez todos se acomodaron, los estudiantes estaban formados en líneas listos para ser llamados para recibir sus bandanas

Naruto: bueno, como el hokage, doy iniciada la ceremonia de graduación de este año de nuestros alumnos de la academia a venir a ser los nuevos genin de Konoha-ttebayo  
*aplauden*  
Naruto: ahora daré paso a Shino, el encargado este año de entregar a los graduados sus respectivas bandanas de Konoha que representa las habilidades han sido desarrolladas y reconocidas en nuestros niños y se les irá llamando en grupos-ttebayo  
*aplauden de vuelta y Naruto se pone de lado, mientras que Shino con una lista se pone delante*  
Shino: bueno, como dijo el hokage, voy a ir nombrando a los estudiantes y se les irá asignado un nuevo tutor que será un jounin, quién se encargará de liderar a los genins en sus respectivas misiones... *aclara su garganta* primera de la clase, Sarada Uchiha,  
*Sasuke sonríe al igual que Sakura*  
Shino: junto con Boruto Uzumaki  
*Naruto sonríe y también Hinata*  
Shino: y Mitsuki quienes ahora forman un grupo que será liderado por Konohamaru Sarutobi...  
*Sarada, Boruto y Mitsuki recogen sus bandanas y se paran a lado de Konohamaru*  
Shino: luego están Inojin Yamanaka...  
*Ino y Sai sonríen*  
Shino: Shikadai Nara y...  
*Shikamaru y Temari sonríen*  
Shino: Chouchou Akimichi  
*Chouji y Karui sonríen*  
Shino: quiénes estarán bajo el liderazgo de...  
Chouchou: bah, ya sabíamos los tres que íbamos a terminar juntos en un grupo... digo es obvio, ¿o no?  
Shikadai: es problemático, pero cierto  
Inojin: deberíamos ir por nuestras bandanas...  
Chouchou: vamos...  
*el nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho va por sus respectivas bandanas*  
Y así shino continuó mencionado nombres y maestros hasta...  
Shino:... y Metal Lee  
*Lee sonríe*  
Shino: quiénes estarán bajo el liderazgo de...  
Lee: te dije que aprobaría, que también sería un gran ninja como su padre...  
Tenten: Lee... cayeté...  
Lee: perdón...

Entonces todos los graduados, están con sus bandanas y delante de sus respectivos senseis

Naruto: bueno, muchas felicidades a todos ustedes, ya son genins oficialmente dattebayo  
*hay aplausos*  
Naruto: y por último, como hokage debo de agradecer a todos ustedes los padres por asistir-ttebayo y con eso doy terminada la ceremonia *sonríe*  
Himawari: sí, mi hermano mayor ya es un ninja  
Hinata: ummm, sí así es *sonríe*  
Sakura: y al final será Konohamaru quién estará con los chicos *sonríe*  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: vengan, vamos a ver a los chicos  
Hinata: sí...  
*se acercan dónde están Konohamaru y los chicos*  
Naruto: bueno, ya me quito a la oficina... oh Hinata, Hima *sonríe*  
Hinata: ya te tienes que ir, ¿verdad?  
Himawari: papá, ¿vendrás temprano?  
Naruto: no lo sé... pero hey, hoy no tengo tanto papeleo *se ríe*  
Shikamaru: es hora...  
Naruto: ya voy...  
Hinata: nos vemos en casa *se despide*  
Naruto: sí-ttebayo *sonrió*  
Sakura: hey, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué tal si acompañamos a Hinata y Himawari hasta su casa?  
Sasuke:...  
Hinata: no te preocupes, Sakura... Himawari y yo iremos juntas a casa  
Konohamaru: Hinata-sama, Sakura-nessan, y Sasuke-nissan... saben que conmigo cuenta para el cuidado de sus hijos en las futuras misiones...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: ah, sí  
Hinata: es verdad…  
Sarada: papá, ¿ya conocías a Konohamaru-sensei?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Konohamaru: jeje, a mí me entreno el séptimo un poco cuando era muy pequeño y por ello conocía a Sasuke-nissan y Sakura-nessan  
Boruto: o sea mi viejo, ¿te entrenó a ti también?  
Konohamaru: sí… él me enseñó el rasengan  
Boruto: rasen... ¿qué?  
Sarada: rasengan...  
Konohamaru: es una técnica de nivel A  
Boruto: wow, nivel A... no creo que mi viejo se la sepa  
Sarada: pero ¿de qué hablas?, es el hokage y él se la enseñó...  
Boruto: como sea, podemos ir nosotros también de una vez a la zona de asignación de misiones...  
Sasuke: pero, aún no han pasado el ejercicio, ¿verdad?  
Sakura: oh, es verdad, no aún no...  
Konohamaru: es verdad… *mira a Boruto, Sarada y Mitsuki* antes de realizar cualquier misión hay un ejercicio especial que deben superar...  
Boruto: ah? ¿Aún hay más de eso?  
Konohamaru: esto no es nada a lo que estás acostumbrado hacer en la academia...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: ya... yo también aún lo recuerdo  
Hinata: el de...  
Konohamaru: sí ese mismo... *mira a su equipo* será uno de sobrevivencia especial...  
Boruto: eso me suena a lo de la academia...  
Konohamaru: no estés tan seguro  
Sasuke: *pensando* no hay duda que es su hijo...  
Konohamaru: nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento a primera hora y no tomen desayuno, no es recomendable... nos vemos *se va*  
Sakura: aún piensas que es como el de la academia, ah ¿Boruto?  
Himawari: mamá, tú también... ¿hiciste un ejercicio igual?  
Hinata: mmm... no, estoy segura… *algo preocupada*  
Sakura: no te preocupes, lo harán bien, shannaro...!  
Hinata: lo sé *recuerda cuando se enteró que Naruto pasó esa prueba cuando eran chicos y sonríe*  
Himawari: yo también sé que lo harás bien, hermano *sonríe*  
Boruto: Himawari… *sonríe*  
Sakura: bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa…  
Sarada: mamá, ¿tú si has realizado ese entrenamiento?  
Sakura: ah? Sí… Naruto, tu papá y yo lo hicimos…  
Sasuke: hn….  
Sarada: genial *sonríe*  
Boruto: bah, a que no es nada…  
Mitsuki: bueno, yo los veré mañana…  
Boruto: oh, bueno… nos vemos  
*Mitsuki se va*  
Sarada: *pensado* es algo raro ese chico… *mira a sus padres* ¿me preguntó si me podrán decir algo sobre esa prueba?  
Boruto: *pensando* y mi viejo tonto, nunca me dice nada al respecto, y por lo que dijo mamá, ella si realizo algo, no fue esa prueba, en cambio *mira a Sarada* ella tiene a sus dos padres para preguntarles  
Hinata: ¿pasa algo, Boruto?  
Boruto: ah? No, nada… mamá, si tú no realizaste esa prueba…  
Hinata: no te preocupes, tu padre pudo pasarla a tu edad *sonríe*

Así todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, en la casa de los Uchihas…

Sarada: mamá, papá… me he estado preguntado si me podrían decir algo al respecto….  
Sasuke: no…  
Sakura: Sasuke… *mira a Sasuke y luego voltea a ver a Sarada* lo siento hija, pero es importante que tú y tu equipo entiendan el verdadero significado de ese ejercicio…  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sarada: ya veo…  
Sakura: bueno, será mejor que te alistes desde ya… será un día largo…  
Sarada: ¿tanto así?...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: *mira a Sasuke* hey, verdad… esto…  
Sasuke: Sakura…  
Sakura: el otro día… *miro a Sarada*  
Sarada: ah?  
Sasuke: … ¿sharigan?  
*Sakura afirmo con la cabeza*  
Sasuke: ¿Cómo?  
Sakura: pues…  
Sarada: mamá destruyo la casa unos días atrás y en el medio la confusión… mis ojos…  
Sasuke: … ya veo…  
Sarada: papá…  
Sasuke: usa el sharigan solo cuando creas necesario y no por cualquier motivo… *se tapa sus ojos* si abusas… perderás la vista *se destapa los ojos*  
Sarada: !  
Sakura: no te preocupes, sólo has como tu padre dice *sonríe*

mientras en la casa Uzumaki…

Boruto: *murmurando* viejo tonto… él no me va decir nada…  
Himawari: ¿qué pasa, hermano mayor?  
Boruto: oh, no es nada, no te preocupes… *sonríe* ya verás que lograré pasar ese ejercicio sin ningún problema-ttebasa *levanta su pulgar arriba*  
Hinata: así se habla *sonríe*  
Himawari: sí, mi hermano mayor es el mejor *sonríe*

Pasan las horas y finalmente anochece…

Hinata: bueno, si ya tienes todo listo para mañana será mejor que te acuestes de una vez, Boruto sino no tendrás las energías necesarias para tu entrenamiento y recuerda que debes de ir a primera hora mañana  
Boruto: ya, ya, ya sé… mañana Konohamaru-sensei se arrepentirá de ello  
Hinata: Boruto…  
Himawari: buena suerte mañana, hermano mayor *sonríe*  
Boruto: gracias pero no la necesito… *se apunta así mismo* soy el mejor, después de todo… *se va a su habitación*  
Hinata: *pensando* me hace recordar a Naruto… *sonríe con nostalgia*  
Himawari: mamá, yo también me voy a dormir, con permiso *se retira*  
Hinata: claro, hasta mañana chicos *sonríe y se prepara para dormir ella también*

mientras en la casa Uchiha….

Sakura: ¿lista?  
Sarada: sí mamá… ya me retiro, hasta mañana, mamá, papá  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: suerte, hija *sonríe* lo harán bien, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke: hn….  
Sakura: ven, vamos a dormir nosotros también *le sonríe*  
Sasuke:…*le sigue*

Una vez Sakura estaba dormida…

Sasuke: *pensando* han pasado 12 años desde que las vi, Sakura sigue siendo la misma, y Sarada… bueno era obvio que crecería, y aunque debería sentirme muy feliz en este momento… hay algo que no me deja serlo, y no estoy seguro del qué… o mejor dicho, creo que no quiero admitir tan fácilmente que fue en Naruto, en la única persona que pensaba todo este tiempo… bueno, de vez en cuando me pregunté cómo les iría… y quizás por los reportes que hacía más pensaba en él, aunque… sinceramente, sólo fue en él… *se quedó dormido*

Por otro lado en la oficina de Naruto, unos minutos antes….

Naruto: *pensando* y a pensar que no tenía mucho que hacer, al final se me ha hecho tarde, hasta Shikamaru se ha retirado a su casa hace ya un buen rato, voy a llegar a casa y voy a encontrar de vuelta a todos durmiendo… *sale de su oficina* por lo menos, está todo tranquilo, llegaré sin más demora a casa, aunque cada vez, si no me equivoco... *se queda un poco pensativo mientras se dirige a su casa* sí, es verdad, cada vez llegó más tarde...*llega a su casa, sin hacer ruido se prepara para dormir hasta quedar acostado* y después de tantos años, finalmente Sasuke volvió a casa... digo a Konoha... siempre he estado muy pendiente de él... se supone que debería de haber visto también por su familia, pero... nah, Sakura no necesita ningún trato especial... además suelo estar muy ocupado, aunque claro... siempre era en él, en quién pensaba... quizás sea por lo de su misión... *se quedó dormido*

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, Boruto, Sarada y Mitsuki se encontraron en la zona de entrenamiento esperando a Konohamaru...

Boruto: sí que se está tardando...  
Sarada: deja de quejarte tanto Boruto...  
Mitsuki: sólo espero pasar sin problemas, este ejercicio, escuché que los grupos que no pasen...  
Boruto: ah?  
Mitsuki: pues serían regresados a la academia... y sería una lástima si eso ocurre, ¿verdad?  
Boruto: bah, si mi tonto viejo pudo... esto será pan comido  
Sarada: shannaro! Mi papá y mamá, también lo pasaron y sin problemas *sonríe*  
Boruto: entonces, ¿sabes de que va?  
Sarada: ...no, pero igual... no somos nuestros padres, Boruto, somos mejores, ah que sí  
Boruto: *se señala a sí mismo* eso no se duda soy el mejor  
Mitsuki: es bueno saber que están listos *sonríe*  
Sarada: sí  
Boruto: sí-ttebasa

Pasan las unas horas mientras siguen esperando a Konohamaru, Naruto se fue a otro día en su oficina a preparar los papeleos para las misiones de rango D que iba a empezar a encargar a los recién graduados. Por otro lado, Sasuke se dirigía al hospital con Sakura...

Sasuke: insisto que lo dejes así, además no decías que tendrías un día muy ocupado...*entra en el hospital con ella*  
Sakura: es verdad, pero como dije está listo desde hace 12 años... y ya viste que funciona bien, sino mira a Naruto...  
Sasuke:...  
Sakura: además, aunque no lo digas, Sasuke-kun, pude notar está mañana que sigues haciéndote algunos problemas para alistarte...  
Sasuke: ...*pensando* no es del todo cierto, sólo un poco de tiempo...  
Sakura: además han pasado 12 años desde que no te haces una revisión en el brazo... *lo guía hasta una sala de operaciones*  
Sasuke: hn… *suspira*  
Sakura: gracias *sonríe* bueno, espera aquí... y ya después irás a reportar eso que dices  
Sasuke: ...  
Sakura: no, tardaré... *se retira*  
Sasuke: *pensando* después de tanto tiempo, el brazo artificial no hará mucha diferencia... ¿o sí, Naruto…? *recordó cuando Naruto lo recibió esa noche en su oficina* quizás no sea tan mala idea después de todo... aunque no me dejó muchas opciones, y menos cuando se me ocurrió abrir la boca y decir que no es tan urgente... ¿qué me pasa?  
Sakura: bueno ya volví... *sonríe* aquí está *saca una especie de cooler* sacate la camisa *sonríe*  
Sasuke: hn… *se saca su camisa*  
Sakura: a ver veamos *comienza la intersección del brazo* sólo quédate así por un rato *lo acomodó de costado*

Sakura realiza exitosamente la intersección del brazo de Sasuke y al igual que el de Naruto, termina por vendarselo todo. Por otro lado, en la torre del hokage, Naruto seguía ordenado las listas de misiones y ya había empezado a mandar a algunos a realizarlas. Por otra parte, en el campo de entrenamiento, el equipo de Konohamaru estaba realizando la prueba de sobrevivencia...

Konohamaru: *pensando* no lo están haciendo nada mal, pero aún no están trabajando en equipo, Boruto ha estado usando sus clones para atacarme por doquier y sin planificar, Sarada por otro lado, ha activado el sharingan para seguir mis movimientos y enfrentarme en con un buen combate de taijutsu y incluso algo de genjutsu, felizmente no sólo me hice jounin pero además mejore el genjutsu y Mitsuki, es el que está demostrando sus diferentes ninjutsus y el tiempo casi se acaba...

Sarada: nada de lo que intentamos nos funciona... ni el sharingan...  
Boruto: no tiene ni sentido, esos estúpidos cascabeles... no me creo que esto hayan hecho nuestros padres...  
Mitsuki: mmm... tal vez... si... ¿trabajamos en equipo?  
Boruto: ...  
Sarada: eso es... Boruto, usa una vez más tu técnica...  
Boruto: y a ti ¿quién te nombró lider? Mira agradezco que me ayudes de vez en cuando, pero esto lo haré yo... *hace una formación de sellos* kage bushin no jutsu  
Sarada: bakka...  
Mitsuki: a que no lo consigue...  
Sarada: y tú ¿de que lado estás?  
Mitsuki: pensé que querías trabajar en equipo...

Después de otro rato más... Boruto cayó en una trampa y el tiempo se les acabó

Konohamaru: Boruto, no puedo creer que hayas caído en esa trampa...  
Boruto: ... *está atado a un tronco*  
Sarada: si serás, era muy obvio, como pudiste creer que se le caería uno de los cascabeles...  
*Mitsuki afirma con la cabeza*  
Konohamaru: *pensando* si Naruto-nissan estuviera aquí, creo que pensaría en déjà vu...  
Konohamaru: bueno, como han demostrado tener agallas y por lo menos ustedes dos *señala a Sarada y Mitsuki* están dando de lo mejor...  
Boruto: hey, ¿qué hay de mí, y por qué estoy sólo yo atado si ellos tampoco pasaron?  
Konohamaru: pues por que eres el único que cayó en la trampa tan obvia...  
Boruto: ...  
Konohamaru: bueno, como decía, les daré una última oportunidad... les daré tiempo para que almuercen... pero están prohibidos de darle de comer... si lo hacen... estarán descalificados inmediatamente, ¿entendiendo?  
Boruto: ahhh! Bueno, no importa... *mira al suelo*  
Konohamaru: vendré en un rato *desaparece*  
Sarada y Mitsuki comienzan a almorzar cuando el estómago de Boruto ruge...  
Boruto: jeje... no es nada...  
Sarada: Boruto... toma *le ofrece comida*  
Boruto: no, que haces, Konohamaru-sensei dijo que...  
Mitsuki: sólo acepta, total no está...  
Sarada: además, sin haber comido en todo el día... no podrás colaborar correctamente con el plan... trabajando en equipo  
Boruto:... sí, supongo…

Entonces, Konohamaru aparece y les aprueba explicando que todo lo que tenían que hacer era trabajo en equipo y les explica lo importante que es eso... dicho todo eso, se dirigen a la oficina de Naruto para pedir una primera misión de equipo. Mientras, Sasuke, habiendo despedido de Sakura en el hospital, hacia su camino hacia la oficina de Naruto, tenía que hablar con él; además de mostrar el certificado médico de la prótesis que ahora tenía como brazo izquierdo. Allí...

Konohamaru: séptimo, aquí reportandose el equipo Konohamaru, listo para una misión  
Naruto: *sonríe* entonces...  
Konohamaru: sí así es...  
Naruto: jeje, lo sabía, felicitaciones chicos *sonríe* bueno... como primera misión tendrán que encontrar el gato perdido de la señora...  
*Entra Sasuke, se quda atrás*  
Naruto: es una misión sencilla de rango D...  
Boruto: hey, viejo... acabamos de pasar...  
*Sasuke sonríe al escuchar eso*  
Boruto: una prueba de sobreviviencia, nada fácil... me niego a empezar con algo tan patético como eso...  
Naruto y Sasuke: *pensando* esto se me hace tan familiar  
Naruto: Boruto... aunque no te parezca... todos empezamos con este tipo de misiones... y te recuerdo que yo también pasé por lo que mencionas...  
Boruto: ya claro... *murmulla* a que no te ataron al tronco a ti...  
Naruto: *pensando* no tienes ni la más mínima idea...  
Sasuke: *pensando* más similar al dobe no puede ser...  
Konohamaru: aceptaremos la misión  
Boruto: ah? Así de simple, ¿en verdad sólo buscar un gato?  
Konohamaru: acaban de terminar un entrenamiento, que tú mismo dijiste, nada fácil... recuerda que el trabajo en equipo es importante... y busca una mascota pérdida, aunque no lo parezca, es una misión... y no tan fácil como la describen y es perfecta para alguien que acaba de entrenar ¿no lo crees?  
Boruto:...  
Konohamaru: vamos equipo...  
*se retiran todos excepto Sasuke*  
Naruto: ahora vas a decirme que eso te sonó... perdón que te hayas ganado esa escena...  
Sasuke: hn… no hay problema, me recordó a ese entonces... *sonríe* aunque es más usuratonkachi... de lo que has sido...  
Naruto: tem- Sasuke... es verdad… *sonríe*  
Sasuke: bueno, no vine a eso... sino *muestra su brazo artificial*  
Naruto: ya veo... finalmente decidiste ponértelo, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: hn… bueno… Sakura...  
Naruto: jeje... ya me imagino... no debió dejarte a escoger...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: bueno...*atrapa un pergamino* je, siempre serán así nuestras reuniones, tú y tus pergaminos...  
Sasuke: dob- séptimo... es sólo lo que me dijo Sakura que te entrege respecto a la prótesis...  
Naruto: *abriendo el pergamino y leyéndolo* es lo mismo con lo de mi brazo... en si acabas de llegar a casa... digo a Konoha...  
Sasuke: está bien... es mi casa... estar aquí, contigo... siempre lo fue... *sonríe apenado*  
*pasan unos segundos*  
Naruto: ... ya claro... como decía... aún no tengo misiones para ti... y sí, eso también me trajo muchos recuerdos... *sonríe apenado*  
Sasuke:..  
Naruto: ...

Continuará...

* * *

:iconanonimadelima:

Los Vinculos by AnonimadeLima  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance©2015 AnonimadeLima

#ナルト #narusasu #narusasunaru #naruto #narutomanga #narutouzumaki #nsn #sasuke #sasukeuchiha #sasunaru #sns #sasunarusasu #サスケ #narutogaiden #ナルサス #サスナル (show less)Mature Content

Hola :D :D

Como dije en "Estoy de vuelta?" este es un fiction #NaruSasu/#SasuNaru que es después del capítulo 700 y después del capítulo de Gaiden con el final: "Sasuke regresa". Aquí Naruto y Sasuke después de un día, notan que ellos no están felices-felices, Sasuke acaba de volver y notan que sólo en el momento que ellos están felices-felices es cuando están con el otro...  
Esto está bajo la opción de contenido para adultos sólo por si acaso, y continuará si es que lo requieren. No fue fácil escribirlo pero estoy muy segura que les podría gustar, como a mí ^^ ^^  
Sin nada más que decir, disfruten :D :D  
Versión en Inglés: *The Bonds

* * *

Esa fue la descripción de DA, pero aún es necesario que elijan si va a continuar  
^^ ^^


	2. ¿Confesiones?

**Capitulo 2** : ¿Confesiones?

Ha pasado ya media hora desde que Sasuke dejó su oficina y Naruto sigue con la cabeza en lo último que pasó...

 _en los recuerdos_

Naruto: *abriendo el pergamino y leyéndolo* es lo mismo con lo de mi brazo... en si acabas de llegar a casa... digo a Konoha...  
Sasuke: está bien... es mi casa... estar aquí, contigo... siempre lo fue... *sonríe apenado*  
pasan unos segundos  
Naruto: ... ya claro... como decía... aún no tengo misiones para ti... y sí, eso también me trajo muchos recuerdos... *sonríe apenado*  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: ...  
se quedaron mirándose uno al otro por unos segundos, que se les hicieron eternos  
Sasuke: ... será mejor que me retiré... *se empieza a ir*  
Naruto:... Sasuke...  
Sasuke se detiene  
Naruto:... *pasan unos segundos* nos vemos...  
Sasuke sigue su camino y deja la oficina  
Naruto: bienvenido a casa...  
Sasuke: *por detrás de la puerta* sí, estoy en casa...*se va*

 _fin de los recuerdos_

Naruto: *pensando* ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?... somos amigos... ¿verdad, Sasuke?  
*deja el pergamino que se le había olvidado que tenía en la mano sobre su escritorio*

Naruto: *pensando* ahora que está de vuelta en cas- Konoha... podrá... no, tiene que descansar, es lo mejor, aparte su nuevo brazo... *se queda con la mente en blanco unos segundos* ¿en qué estaba? *nota de vuelta el pergamino, se sonroja recordando de vuelta lo que se acaban de decir* ahhhhh... ¿por qué dijo eso? Ok, lo admito... me alegra que haya vuelto... pero... *deja el pergamino junto con otra información* será mejor que me retiré se ha hecho muy tarde... ha pasado más de media hora desde que se fue...

Así, Naruto deja su oficina y se va a su casa... por otro lado, media hora antes...

Sasuke: *pensando* ¿Qué es lo que nos pasa? *se está dirigiendo a la salida de la torre del hokage* ¿por qué será que sentí la necesidad de agradecer la bienvenida a casa...? Se supone que Sakura...*se detiene unos segundos* sí, ella me dio la bienvenida, pero... creo que simplemente...*se está dirigiendo a su casa, mientras deja su mente en blanco por unos segundos* ¿en qué pensaba...? Oh sí, ya sé… simplemente creo que por dentro quería que sea él el que me la de... pero... ¿Naruto, somos amigos, verdad?

Así siguió su camino, hasta que llegó a su casa...

Sasuke:*pensando* no puedo créeme que me haya tardado como media hora en llegar... *entra a su casa*

Así Sasuke se acomoda en su casa y se encuentra con Sakura que le da la bienvenida a casa...

Sasuke: !  
Sakura: veo que te tardó más de lo que pensé...  
Sasuke: ¿a qué te refieres?...  
Sakura: bueno, dijiste que no era importante... y bueno, para entregarle ese pergamino y decirle lo que sea que dices que no es tan urgente... te has tardado más de una hora...  
Sasuke: hn… bueno… recuerda que es el dob- Naruto de quién hablamos...  
Sakura: jiji, Sasuke-kun, *sonríe un poco* sabes, ya no es tan torpe con las cosas... *mira la hora* es raro Sarada aún no vuelve...  
Sasuke:... eso me recuerda...  
Sakura: ah?  
Sasuke: su equipo pasó la prueba y fueron a pedir su primera misión... me los topé en la oficina  
Sakura: ya veo... me alegra saber que pasaron... aunque... eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun? *sonríe*  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: ¿y qué misión les dieron? ¿Una de buscar gatos? *se ríe un poco*  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: ya me imaginaba *sonríe*  
Sasuke: ...me voy a retirar a la habitación...  
Sakura: ah?  
Sasuke: … se supone que debería de estar descansando, ¿verdad? *por inercia toca su prótesis*  
Sakura: ah ya... claro... descansa...

Sasuke se retira a su cuarto, se hecha en su cama boca a arriba y...

Sasuke: *pensando* no sé por qué he decidido echarme... no estoy ni cansado y la prótesis ni me molesta... *se queda un rato en blanco y vuelve a pensar* Naruto... no has malinterpretado mis palabras, ¿verdad? Somos amigos... y aunque le dije...que estar con él es como estar en casa... *mira a su alrededor* no estar contigo, Naruto es más que estar en casa... eso creo que es lo que se le conoce como hogar... *sonríe* debo de volver a hablar con él... ¿qué escusa le doy? *se quedó pensativo*

Por otro lado, Naruto está llegando a su casa, cuando...

Naruto:*pensando* si seré... sólo pasó una media hora desde que se fue... no es ni de noche... y debería de estar en mi oficina recibiendo reportes... ahhhhhhh...  
Naruto se da media vuelta y se dirige de vuelta a su oficina  
Shikamaru: *apenas lo notó entrar de regreso a su oficina* así que aquí estás...  
Naruto: !  
Shikamaru se hace un lado y le enseña al equipo de Konohamaru  
Naruto: oh ya están de vuelta...  
Boruto: pues y qué esperabas, viejo...  
Sarada: Boruto...  
Konohamaru: *pensando* estos dos si no se están peleando de esa manera... están por lo menos... haciendo un buen trabajo en equipo...  
Konohamaru: bueno, puedo decir que lo hemos hecho bien... un buen trabajo en equipo *sonríe*  
Naruto: qué bueno *sonríe*  
Mitsuki: séptimo, aquí está el gato *levanta el gato que estaba perdido* ¿no se lo debemos entregar al dueño?  
Naruto:... ¿Shikamaru...  
Shikamaru: sí, ya sé… llamaré a la dueña para que se lo llevé *se retira de la oficina*  
Konohamaru: bueno, con esto es todo por hoy... en sí me sorprende que sigan de pie  
Sarada: ahhh *se sienta en el suelo* dilo por ti... estoy agotada... hey, Boruto ¿dime, cuál fue tu prisa por ir de misión justo después de un entrenamiento?  
*Mitsuki también se sienta*  
Mitsuki: concuerdo con ella...  
Boruto: ah? Pensé que los dos también querían ir de misiones...  
Konohamaru: hey, calma chicos, que a pesar de todo lo han hecho muy bien, se puede decir, muchas felicidades por su logro...  
Shikamaru: *entrando con una señora que le sigue* por aquí por favor...  
Señora: y ¿dónde está mi pequeñito?  
Mitsuki: aquí... *se levanta y le entrega al gato a la señora*  
Señora: muchas gracias *recibe su gato y se acerca dónde Naruto* aquí está la paga, séptimo *se retira*  
Shikamaru se retira detrás de la señora  
Naruto: bueno, bien hecho chicos, ya pueden retirarse, es tarde...  
Boruto: ah? ¿Y eso es todo?  
Sarada: *se levanta* pues sí, la misión simplemente consistía en encontrar a ese corredizo gato... Konohamaru-sensei tenía razón no es una misión tan fácil como te la describen... *se muestra algo molesta*  
Boruto: ... ok, calma...  
Konohamaru: bueno, tal como dijo el séptimo... será mejor que nos vayamos, es muy tarde, vayan a casa y ya nos veremos mañana...  
Naruto: así es, mañana tendrán otra misión...  
Boruto: ¿otro gato?  
Naruto:...*afirma con la cabeza*  
Konohamaru: recuerda que apenas te has graduado...  
Boruto: bah, como sea...  
Sarada: Boruto...  
Mitsuki: hey, Boruto... ¿qué tal si mañana vemos a cuántos gatos encontramos antes de recibir misiones de clasificación C?  
Boruto:... *mira a Naruto* viejo...  
Naruto: *suspira* es séptimo y lo sabes... pero respondiéndote... no sólo se trata de eso... también depende del cómo desarrollaron la misión para que sea exitosa y es por eso que se hace un reporte...  
Konohamaru: el cuál lo tengo aquí... *entrega su reporte que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos enrollado como un pergamino*  
Naruto: gracias... en este caso, como ven ha sido Konohamaru quién porque es un jounin y líder de este equipo se ha encargado de realizarlo... *empieza a leerlo* y como era su primera misión de ustedes no le ha tomado mucho hacerlo y veo que han sabido emplear adecuadamente el trabajo en equipo, bien hecho *les sonríe*  
Boruto: jeje, genial... ¿entonces mañana será una misión de...  
Naruto: no... a pesar de ello... aún les falta, será otra de nivel D...  
Boruto:...  
Konohamaru: bueno, como eso es todo...  
Naruto: sí, ya se pueden retirar...  
Konohamaru: bueno, entonces con su permiso *se retira*  
Sarada: nos vemos, con permiso * se retira*  
Boruto: nah... *se retira*  
Mitsuki: séptimo...  
Naruto: sí, ¿qué pasa?  
Mitsuki:... es fin de mes...  
Naruto: ah, es verdad, perdón casi se me olvida... *busca un sobre en uno de sus cajones y se lo entrega* toma, ahí está lo que corresponde al mes... recuerda que será menos...  
Mitsuki: sí, sé, séptimo, ya soy un genin y nos darán plata por las misiones... aunque vivo solo...  
Naruto: sabes que puedes pasarte por la casa a buscar a Boruto cuando quieras, sé que se han hecho muy buenos amigos *sonríe*  
Mitsuki: *afirma con la cabeza* gracias séptimo... ahora, con su permiso *se retira*  
Naruto: *pensando* eso me ha hecho acordar... le diré a Shikamaru que se encargue del resto de pagas incluyendo la del orfanato... aún me cuesta creer que ese sea el mismo Kabuto... *le da escalofríos* aunque ya no es una mala persona... pero aún así...  
Shikamaru: *volviendo a entrar* séptimo, veo que ya se retiraron... venía a recordarle que es fin de mes...  
Naruto: ah, sí Mitsuki justo me ha hecho recordar eso... ¿crees que...  
Shikamaru: sí, ya me encargo yo... *nota a Naruto algo distraído* ¿está todo bien?  
Naruto: ? Sí, claro... ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
Shikamaru: ...Naruto... te has quedado pensando en algo...  
Naruto: ¿yo? No en nada... bueno... sólo recordé lo que era vivir solo...  
Shikamaru: ¿Lo dices por Mitsuki?  
Naruto: ah... ya le di su paga...  
Shikamaru: sabes que aunque él vive solo... al igual como tú lo hiciste en aquel entonces...  
Naruto: sí sé, se ha hecho amigo de Boruto y de Sarada... *sonríe*  
Shikamaru: bueno, será mejor que me retiré... *toma algunos sobres*  
Naruto: gracias, Shikamaru  
Shikamaru: no hay de que... *se retira*

Así Naruto queda solo y regresa a concentrarse en su papeleo, pasan las horas y se hace tarde...

Naruto: *pensando* ya es de noche...  
Shikamaru: *entrando* séptimo, ya terminé lo que me encargo...  
Naruto: ah? Ya gracias...  
Shikamaru: déjame adivinar, ¿te vas a volver a quedar hasta tarde?  
Naruto: yaaahh... tú sabes, aún hay mucho papeleo...  
Shikamaru: es verdad, pero también sé que lo puedes continuar mañana... son sólo revisiones de los reportes de misiones de rango D...  
Naruto: ... eso es también cierto... pero...  
Shikamaru: ya sé, ya sé, quieres hacer todo lo que puedes hoy... bueno, si me disculpas...  
Naruto: sí, anda  
Shikamaru: con su permiso... *se retira*  
Naruto: *pensando* y nuevamente estoy aquí... *mira una pila de papeles* no es tanto lo que realmente debo de hacer... y en verdad sólo debo de revisar el resto de reportes de las misiones de rango D que he encargado a los distintos grupos... lo que me recuerda... que todos esos son recién graduados... novatos... *empieza a hojear los documentos y sigue pensando* técnicamente todos estos reportajes han sido realizados por los nuevos senseis como Konohamaru...

Pasa un rato y mientras sigue concentrado en los reportes...

Naruto: *pensando mientras alza su mirada* Sasuke... ¿te acordarás de las miles de veces que nos encargaron buscar a uno de estos escurridizos gatos?... ¿qué fue lo que quisiste decir...? *se queda mirando a la nada* debería de ir a hablar con él... pues debo de admitir que estar con él es como estar en casa... *sonríe apenado*

Pasan unos segundos...

Naruto: *pensando* iré a buscarlo, sólo tendría que buscar las palabras correctas para decirle a Sakura... *siente que como si se le cayera una gota por la sien* no puedo decir que es por una misión... yo mismo acabo de decirle que no hay nada para él... aún...

Y así Naruto se queda en blanco y sin ideas... por otro lado, en la casa de los Uchihas

Sasuke: *despertando y pensando* veo que me quedé dormido... y pensar que pensé que no estaba... un momento... yo no me tapé con la colcha... *nota que está sin su abrigo* tampoco me quité el abrigo... *suspira para sus adentros* debió de ser Sakura... sino me hubiera dado cuenta... como conozco el chakra de ella... aunque el chakra que mejor reconozco... Naruto... sí ese chakra lo conozco mejor que el de cualquier otro...

Se levanta, le pone su abrigo...

Sasuke: *pensando* debo de hablar con él y verificar que no haya malinterpretado mis palabras... aunque él signifique ser mi hogar... *sonríe apenado*

Se dirige fuera de su habitación...

Sakura: ! Ah, Sasuke-kun *sonríe*  
Sasuke: ...  
Sakura: te has levantado... aunque ya es tarde *se reí un poco* Sarada llegó cansada así que se fue a dormir temprano...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: espera... ¿por qué te has puesto tu abrigo de vuelta?  
Sasuke: … voy a salir...  
Sakura: ah? ¿A dónde? Es tarde... y al fin te has dejado poner la prótesis... además tú lo dijiste debes descansar y...  
Sasuke: aún no hay misiones para mí... es sólo que me acordé de algo... no tardo... aunque... mejor ve a dormir de una vez... pareces... ¿cansada?  
Sakura:... eh... sí, estoy cansada... te dije que tendría un día largo… ¿recuerdas?  
Sasuke: …hn  
Sakura: pero ese no es el punto...  
Sasuke: no tardaré... es sólo que...  
Sakura: entiendo... es algo confidencial... posiblemente relacionado con lo no tan importante que fuiste a reportar... *baja su mirada*  
Sasuke:... nos vemos... *se va*

Mientras, en la oficina de Naruto...

Naruto: *pensando* eso es... sólo tendría que decir que es algo confidencial... disculparme por las molestias... e insistir que debe ser discutido hoy... y como Shikamaru ya se fue... es por eso que he ido yo... *sonrió para sí mismo*

Naruto se levanta de su silla y se dirige a la puerta, la abre cuando...

Naruto:!  
Sasuke: ! *apunto de tocar la puerta*  
Naruto le deja pasar y cierra la puerta...  
Naruto:... esto... justo iba a buscarte  
Sasuke:...bueno... ¿qué pasa?  
Naruto:... oh no es eso... sólo quería hablar...  
Sasuke: hn… yo también...  
Naruto: ...  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: bueno... ¿de qué quieres hablar...?  
Sasuke:… dob- digo... séptimo...  
Naruto: Sasuke... somos amigos de toda la vida, ¿verdad? No seas tan formal  
Sasuke: Naruto…  
Naruto: Sasuke…

Los dos se están mirando fijamente y sonriendo

Sasuke: hn… Naruto...  
Naruto: ah, sí es verdad... quiero saber... si... esto...  
Sasuke: *murmurando* usuratonkachi *vuelve a hablar normal* sabes... siendo amigos de toda la vida... es como si te costara preguntarme algo...  
Naruto:... jeje... así parece... *sonríe* bueno... me preguntaba... *se sonroja un poco y baja un poco su mirada* Sasuke... ¿qué quisiste decir... antes?  
Sasuke: ! Te refieres...  
Naruto afirma con la cabeza  
Sasuke: *suspira* pues... eso... Naruto... tú eres como mi hogar... *se sonroja un poco y baja un poco la mirada*  
Naruto:... pero... Sasuke... no siempre... ¿o sí?... o sea digo... al inicio ni nos soportábamos...  
Sasuke: hn… recuerdo que siempre decías que no ibas a perder en contra mío... aunque...  
Naruto: bah, éramos niños y apenas estábamos en la academia... es obvio que no me esforzaba tanto...  
Sasuke: je... sí tú lo dices... pero no sólo fue en la academia...  
Naruto: ...  
Sasuke: el valle del fin...  
Naruto:... ese lugar es especial... ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: además, cada vez que peleamos allí ambos estamos cerrados en nuestros ideales... pero nunca logramos matar el uno al otro... aunque...  
Sasuke: recuerdo que dijiste una vez que si eso pasaba...  
Naruto: ahhh... se supone que moriríamos los dos...  
Sasuke: pero... honestamente... no creo que hubiera podido...  
Naruto: Sasuke… ¿acaso crees que se me hubiera hecho fácil..? Eres mi único...  
Sasuke: y mejor amigo...

Los dos se quedan viéndose directamente a los ojos por unos segundos que parecían ser eternos, hasta...

Naruto:... debimos hablar las cosas más claramente en ese entonces... ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: sí, tienes razón... como dije en ese entonces... nunca se me ha hecho fácil hablar de eso...  
Naruto:... entonces, ¿siempre ha sido así, para ti?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: ... para mí también... siempre lo ha sido... nunca te odie...  
Sasuke: ni yo...  
Naruto:... y menos en aquella ocasión cuando creí que habías muerto... *se toca su cuello*  
Sasuke: ... no mentí cuando dije que me moví sólo... *se toca su cuello*  
Naruto: lo sé... así fue la primera vez que libere el chakra de Kurama... y lo hice sin pensar...  
Sasuke:... te moviste sólo...  
Naruto: ...ahhh...  
Sasuke: siempre has sido tú...  
Naruto: Sasuke… e igual para mí...

Pasan unos segundos...

Sasuke: pero...  
Naruto: no es correcto... *con la mirada apenada y una voz muy suave* y nunca lo será...  
Sasuke: nunca se verá bien... ¿o sí? *con la mirada apenada y una voz suave* habrá que negarlo... ¿o no?  
Naruto: Sasuke… *para unos segundos antes de continuar* no quisiera...  
Sasuke: ni yo...  
Naruto: ...  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: creí que iría a hablar contigo... para aclararlo, pero  
Sasuke: ... ¿qué?  
Naruto: creo... que... esto...  
Sasuke: dobe... *algo sonrojado* sólo hemos confirmado lo que siempre fue... ¿o no?  
Naruto: ... sabes... tienes razón...

Pasan unos segundos

Naruto: *nota los documentos en los que trabajaba* sabes... hace un rato me recordaron lo que es vivir sólo...  
Sasuke: Naruto… pero nunca... bueno... no desde que nos conocemos...  
Naruto: es verdad… nos hicimos amigos... rivales... *sonríe*  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: y bueno... siempre nos hemos... protegido... peleamos juntos...  
Sasuke: como uno sólo...  
Naruto: más últimamente...  
Sasuke: sobretodo en la guerra...  
Naruto: sólo que alguien... *miro a su brazo falso*  
Sasuke: *sonríe* gracias nuevamente...  
Naruto: alguien tenía que sacarte esa venda de los ojos... y la oscuridad de tu corazón, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: …hn... Naruto... no debí dejar ponerme el braz-  
Naruto: NO... ya te dije... dejarte sin brazo no es la mejor manera... y ya se te disculpo todo y... *se le sale una lágrima y baja su mirada*  
Sasuke: ...Naruto... *le pone una mano en el hombro* está bien... *con la otra mano, le levanta la cabeza a Naruto y hace que le mire a los ojos* ya entendí... *le seca la lágrima con su dedo*  
Naruto: ...Sasuke... *se sonroja un poco* gracias *sonríe*  
Sasuke: ...creo que debería retirarme...  
Naruto: ...pero Sasuke... *se detiene unos segundos antes de continuar* sí, supongo... te deben de estar esperando en casa... *apenado*  
Sasuke: hn… *apenado* aunque insisto... tú eres como mi hogar...  
Naruto: ...e igual tú para mí...  
Sasuke/Naruto: *murmurando* siempre...

Entonces Sasuke se retira

Continuará...

* * *

Los Vinculos-Capitulo 2 by AnonimadeLima Mature Content

Category: Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance

Tags: #ナルト #fanfiction #literature #narusasu#narusasunaru #naruto #narutomanga#narutouzumaki #nsn #sasuke#sasukeuchiha #sasunaru #shonenai#sns #yaoi #sasunarusasu #サスケ#narutogaiden #ナルサス #サスナル [hide]

Bueno, dedidí que la continuaré por ahora... gracias por el soporte, pero de nuevo apreciaré de verdad si piden la siguiente parte... sigo ocupada, así que si decido continuarla, gracias por su apoyo será publicada entr semanas. Gracias por entender. Espero les guste :D :D

Capitúlo 1: El regreso de Sasuke  
Capitúlo 3: tan pronto como sea posible si es que la piden...

Versión en Inglés de este capitúlo: Confessions?

* * *

Esa era la descripción en DA... y de vuelta necesita ser pedida el capítulo siguiente...

:D :D


End file.
